Accordingly, a broad object of the invention can be to provide a heterogeneous inseminate in which a first amount of sperm and a second amount of sperm obtained from a corresponding first animal and a second animal are combined resulting in an increase in the fertility of at least one of the first amount of sperm or the second amount of sperm such that the eggs of an animal can be fertilized whether by in-vitro or in-vivo insemination with increased success rates as compared with conventional inseminates containing the sperm of only one animal.
Another broad object of the invention can be to provide a heterogeneous inseminate in which a first amount of sperm and a second amount of sperm obtained from a corresponding first animal and a second animal are combined, the second amount of sperm containing substantially fewer sperm than the first amount of sperm, resulting in an increase in fertility in the second amount of sperm such that the eggs of an animal can be fertilized whether in-vitro or in-vivo by one of the sperm of the second amount of sperm with increased success rates as compared to conventional inseminates containing only a reduced number of sperm of the second animal, thereby increasing the number of embryos produced per unit of a rare genetic resource and can reduce the cost of embryo production.
Another broad object of the broad object of the invention can be to provide a heterogeneous inseminate in which a first amount of sperm and a second amount of sperm obtained from a corresponding first animal and a second animal are combined, the first or the second amount of sperm or both being sex-selected sperm, resulting in an increase in fertility of the first or second amount of sex-selected sperm resulting in an increase in fertility in the first or the second amount of sex-selected sperm or both such that the eggs of an animal can be fertilized whether in-vitro or in-vivo by one of the sperm of the first or second amount of sex-selected sperm with increased success rates as compared to conventional inseminates containing only sex-selected sperm of only one animal, thereby increasing the number of embryos produced per unit of sex-selected sperm and can reduce the cost of embryo production.
Another broad object of the invention can provide a cryopreserved heterogeneous inseminate in which a first amount of sperm and a second amount of sperm obtained from a corresponding first animal and a second animal are combined, the first or the second amount of sperm or both being sex-selected sperm, resulting in an increase in fertility of the first or second amount of sex-selected sperm upon being thawed resulting in an increase in fertility in the first or the second amount of sex-selected sperm or both such that the eggs of an animal can be fertilized whether in-vitro or in-vivo by one of the sperm of the first or second amount of sex-selected sperm with increased success rates as compared to conventional cryopreserved inseminates containing sex-selected sperm of only one animal, thereby increasing the number of embryos produced per unit of sex-selected sperm and can reduce the cost of embryo production.
Naturally, further objects of the invention are disclosed throughout other areas of the specification, drawings, photographs, and claims.